Historia Anubisa
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum Yui nie ma ochoty wstąpić ani do rady uczniowskiej, ani do klubów, więc pozwolono jej robić co chce tak długo, jak pomaga bogom kończyć studia. Wracając do klasy, słyszy, że bogowie opowiadają historie o duchach i zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy szkoła przez sprowadzenie tu tylu dusz nie jest nawiedzona. Yui zdaje sobie sprawę z tego , że czasami niektóre rzeczy niszczą się same z siebie lub widać niezidentyfikowane cienie w pobliżu, ale stwierdza ,że to pewnie wina jakiegoś kota. Kilka dni później Yui spaceruje po lesie, gdzie znajduje Anubisa nad rannym szczeniakiem. Anubis trzyma kamień i przesuwa go w stronę szczeniaka, ale Yui zatrzymuje go, na co ten syczy. Wtedy Thoth przychodzi i mówi jej, że Anubis jest zaginionym dziewiątym uczniem, ale ze względu na swoją naturę nie jest w stanie normalnie chodzić na zajęcia. Yui mówi mu wtedy, że próbuje powstrzymać Anubisa przed zabiciem szczeniaka, lecz Anubis odpowiada, że i tak umrze, więc jest to najlepsza opcja, aby mógł przynajmniej przejść w lepsze życie. Yui mówi jednak, że nie musi tak być i może go uleczyć. Anubis jest niezdecydowany, ale w końcu pozwala jej wziąć szczeniaka. Układa go w szynę i mówi, że byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdyby zmieniła los szczeniaka. Następnego dnia szczeniak jest gotowy do rehabilitacji. Anubis jest szczęśliwy, że szczeniak znajduje się w znacznie lepszym stanie, a Yui korzysta z każdej okazji, by bawić się ze szczeniakiem i zbliżyć się do Anubisa, który wciąż nie jest w stanie jej zaufać. Inni bogowie zauważają to i przychodzą zobaczyć nowego boga, wtedy szczeniak zbliża się do nich pomimo próśb Anubisa. Apollon próbuje z nim porozmawiać, ale spotyka się z sykiem. Yui puka jednak Anubisa w głowę, aby go powstrzymać. Bogowie myślą jak nadać szczeniakowi na imię i zgodnie z przemówieniem Anubisa nazywają go Ka (ponieważ Ba, odnosi się do imienia duszy a Anubis ciągle mówi ka lub ba) Odtąd bogowie często bawią się ze szczeniakiem, a Anubis przekonuje się do także dla nich, zwłaszcza do Yui, która codziennie przynosi im jedzenie. Pewnego dnia podczas zabawy z Ka Anubis potyka się i upada na podłogę. Pomagając mu wstać, Yui orientuje się ,że może wreszcie zrozumieć jego język. Wygląda na to, że Anubis pozwala tylko tym, których akceptuje, zrozumieć jego dziwny język. Dziękuje Yui i mówi, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy. Kilka dni później Ka czuje się o wiele lepiej, więc bogowie zastanawiają się, czy wypuścić go do lasu, czy nie. Anubis pozwala mu odejść, ale psiak wraca do Anubisa, więc wygląda na to, że szkoła ma teraz nowe zwierzątko, przez co wszyscy się cieszą. Pewnego dnia dzieję się tragedia, Ka znika. Smutny Anubis chodzi, próbując znaleźć psa, ale nie pojawia się on przez kilka dni. Yui w końcu znajduje Ka w lesie, lecz ten ledwo oddycha. Zdaje sobie w tedy sprawę, że Ka musiał chorować już od jakiegoś czasu i przypuszcza, że odszedł, by umrzeć samotnie. Prowadzi Anubisa do lasu, gdzie Anubis lamentuje, że powinien był już uwolnić go od cierpienia wtedy i krzyczy na Yui, że go okłamała i nie można było zmienić losu zwierzęcia. Yui przez łzy próbuje mu powiedzieć, że nie spodziewała się tego, ale nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa, Anubis burzy się, podnosi ciało szczeniaka i wraca z powrotem do kampusu. W drodze powrotnej dziewczyna spotyka Tota i pyta się, co zrobi bóg, odpowiada on, że Anubis zmumifikuje ciało i odprawi pochówek. Oboje wracają do klasy, w której jest Anubis syczy on na Yui, ale Thoth mówi, że ona mu pomoże, i że jest to rozkaz. Anubis milczy i kontynuuje swoją pracę. Następnego dnia Yui mówi Anubisowi, że jest jej przykro, że go skrzywdziła i nie myślała o dobru szczeniaka. Wyjaśnia też, że to dobrze, że spotkali się i ocalili Ka oraz bardzo go kochali. Ale ich miłość nie dotyczyła tylko szczęścia. Anubis mówi, że ukończył mumifikację Ka, więc następnego dnia przeprowadzą pogrzeb. Yui odpowiada, że odczuwa ulgę, że wszystko jest w porządku. Inni bogowie słyszą o śmierci Ka i mówią, że dołączą do pogrzebu. Nadszedł dzień, w którym pies zostanie pochowany. Bogowie opuścili jego trumnę do dołu i powiedzieli słowa podziękowania za jego życie. Po pogrzebie Anubis przeprasza Yui i mówi, że był naprawdę zdruzgotany, ale słowa Yui pomogły mu dostrzec, że miłość może mieć wiele różnych form,a ból jest tylko jedną z ważnych emocji, które należy przejść. Anubis jednak się załamuje i płacze z powodu utraty szczeniaka. Dzięki temu w końcu postanawia jednak pójść na zajęcia z resztą bogów ku radości wszystkich. Anubis częściej spotyka się z Yui, chociaż cały czas śpi na zajęciach, ponieważ nie może zrozumieć po co jest szkoła, nawet przy dodatkowym tłumaczeniu Thotha. Daje potem Yui mumie o imieniu Mie. Pewnego dnia w klasie Thoth naucza o zakazanym owocu, który może spełnić każde życzenie danej osoby po zjedzeniu. Anubis jest raczej nieswój, gdy słyszy o tym, ale Yui to ignoruje. Podczas konsultacji z Thotem, pyta się on Anubisa, czy jest gotowy na jutro, na co ten odpowiada ,że powinien być gotów. Yui zastanawia się, co się jutro wydarzy, jednak Thoth mówi, że to nie jej sprawa. Następnego dnia Yui podąża za Anubisem, aby dowiedzieć się, co robi, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak ściga motyle i przemierza równiny, szukając czegoś. Podąża za nim aż do wieczora, gdzie znajduje go na drzewie ze złotym jabłkiem. Anubisowi udaje się zerwać jabłko, mówiąc, że w końcu jego życzenie może zostać spełnione, ale spada z drzewa a Yui go łapie. Anubis oferuje jej teraz jabłko, ponieważ Thoth powiedział, że spełni ono życzenie osoby, która daje jabłko komuś innemu. Anubis mówi, że pokochał ją i chce być z nią wiecznie: takie jest jego życzenie. Miłosny koniec Yui oferuje zjedzenie owocu razem z Anubisem, a gdy tylko się w niego wgryzają, ogranicznik Anubisa pęka a on sam przekształca się w swoją boską postać. Bierze Yui w niebo i wracają do szkoły, aby ogłosić swój sukces. Thoth później mówi im, ze względu na ich życzenie, Yui została przekształcona w boga. Anubis cieszy się, że jego życzenie zostało spełnione, i wyznaje swoje uczucia Yui, ponieważ mogą teraz być razem bez żadnych granic. Koniec losu Yui zjada jabłko sama, a ogranicznik Anubisa spada. Wracając do szkoły, Anubis dowiaduje się, że Yui po ukończeniu nauki musi wrócić do swojego świata i krzyczy do Thota, że go okłamał. Pyta się Yui, czy to prawda trzymając Mie w dłoniach i mówi, że dla niego jest to katastrofa. Yui mówi, że ona też nie chce go opuszczać, ale mimo tego ,że będzie daleko to, ich serca już zawsze będą ze sobą połączone. To uspokaja nieco Anubisa. Potem będą spędzać cały swój czas ze sobą aż do ukończenia szkoły. Po odesłaniu Yui do jej świata, znajduje ona po kilku dniach Anubisa w zwykłym ubraniu, który mówi jej, że wkrótce odzyska wspomnienia i, że dotrzyma obietnicy i nigdy nie zapomni o niej. Kamigami no asobi Infinite ( W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej części gry nie musimy się już domyślać o co chodzi Anubisowi ponieważ koło Ka i Ba napisano tłumaczenie ) Yui wraz z Egipskimi bogami ma za zadanie wykonać projekt zaliczeniowy ponieważ jednak Thoth jest nauczycielem wykonuje go tylko z Anubisem. Ten jednak oponuje przed tym ze względu na fakt iż przez projekt nie będzie miał czasu dla Thotha. Szybko jednak o tym zapomina i zaczyna zaprzyjaźniać się z Yui, dodatkowo broni ją nawet przed ostrymi uwagami Thotha. Po jakimś czasie daje jej nawet laleczkę o imieniu Mie a Yui dowiaduje się dodatkowo że jest niechętny do ukończenia akademii ponieważ tu jest wszędzie jasno i miło a gdyby by ukończył akademie to musiał by wracać do podziemi pełnych martwych niekoniecznie przyjaznych ludzi. Często jednak jest zazdrosny o naszą główną bohaterkę gdy ta częściej spędza czas z bogiem wiedzy niż z nim, ponieważ czuje się wtedy niechciany. Zaczął lubić jednak Yui tak bardzo ,że postanowił przedstawić jej swoich przyjaciół czyli zwierzęta zamieszkujące pobliski las. Wszystko byłoby dobrze jednak po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyna czuje jakby ktoś ją prześladował prze co niespokojna nie śpi parę dni i mdleje ze zmęczenia na lekcji. Anubis niespokojny o nią zbiera ją do higienistki i czuwa nad nią gdy ta jest nieprzytomna. Okazuje się jednak ,że prześladowcą jest kot... ...a raczej jego duch ,który sam jednak jest nieświadomy tego ,że umarł. Anubis jednak by dusza nie męczyła już Yui odsyła ją by się odrodziła. Następnie po przebudzeniu wyznają sobie miłość i żyją razem do końca akademii. W noc przed jej ukończeniem jednak Anubis zakrada się jednak to pokoju Yui całuje ją oraz się żegna. Nazajutrz dowiadujemy się jednak ,że wrócił on już do swojego świata a ona sama również żegna się lecz z Mie ponieważ ta nie może żyć w naszym świecie. Potem jednak znajdujemy naszego ukochanego w naszym świecie ponieważ ten nie mógł wytrzymać bez nas. Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Anubis Ma'at Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Kamigami no asobi: ludere deorum Kategoria:Kamigami no asobi Infinite